


25 Days Of Alec

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [20]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Tree, D/s, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Gay Sex, Ice, Lemons, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Romance, Snow, Snow Storm, Snowman, Sub!Alec, Three-some, Winter, sick!Alec, snowballs, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 25 Christmas one-shots involving various Alec pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malec and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST RULES:
> 
> -I'll take any pairing, AS LONG AS it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)
> 
> -I WILL NOT do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests WILL NOT be fulfilled.
> 
> -Please tell me whether or not you're open to lemons being included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas.
> 
> -The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus over uses the tradition of mistletoe. (Though it's not like Alec is complaining.)

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow at the mistletoe dangling from nearly every inch of the ceiling. Mistletoe that was decorated in an array of glittery colors. "Besides, as much as you want it to, I don't think actual plant life looks like that."

Magnus rolled his eyes at that, leaning down to press a burning kiss to the Shadowhunter's lips. "Nothing is 'overdone' when it comes to you. You deserve my every effort, especially when it comes to those delectable lips of yours." The Warlock purred, hooking a finger into the loop of Alec's jeans as he swiped his tongue across the seam of the shorter male's lips. The Shadowhunter moaned softly in reply.

"Overdone is a bit of an understatement don't you think? I mean, judging from the state of the ceiling we'll be kissing for hours."

Magnus smirked widely, demolishing any of the space between them. "That's the _point_ , lover."

Alec sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, heavy lids pulling back to reveal lusty blue's. "Well then," He murmured, ghosting his lips over his Warlock's jaw. "We better get started."

Magnus was all to eager to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST RULES:
> 
> -I'll take any pairing, AS LONG AS it involves Alec. (I love crack parings so don't be shy ;)
> 
> -I WILL NOT do any straight!Alec pairings (I really don't feel comfortable changing a part of him like that) however, if you want to see Alec being all fluffy and friendship-y with any of the girls, I'm perfectly okay with that. Just be aware that any romantic Alecxgirl character requests WILL NOT be fulfilled.
> 
> -Please tell me whether or not you would be open to lemons being included (whether I put one in or not will be due to inspiration) along with the pairing and a prompt involving something to do with Christmas.
> 
> -The length of the one-shot will vary depending on time and inspiration


	2. A Very Jalec Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You idiot." He whispered hoarsely, eyes tearing up. "I don't want any presents. I just want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: TeamJaceWayland who wanted Jalec

_"Cuz I just want you here tonight, holdin' on to me so tight._

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you."_

-Mariah Carey, All I Want For Christmas Is You

* * *

Alec stared down at his parabatai, blankly watching the rise and fall of his chest through the blue and white snowflake blanket over it. Jace's hand seemed so cold in his, the usual warmth that made the Shadowhunter compare his lover to sunshine absent. Purple bruises smudged the skin underneath the sleeping blonde's eyes and his tanned face was an unnatural white/green tint. His parabatai had been asleep for over a week.

They'd been on a hunt, not expecting much demon activity what with the cold winter storms they'd been having lately. Most demons hated the cold and moved towards warmer regions (usually Alec would have some sympathy for the Shadowhunter's in the tropical regions but now he just felt empty). Winter was akin to a vacation for the Lightwood's. Some vacation.

They'd been attacked on the walk home by a rather ugly demon with thick armor and gnashing teeth. It'd come up behind Jace before either Alec or the blonde could detect it, closing its jaws around Jace's midsection and sinking its dagger-like teeth into vulnerable flesh. A strategically shot arrow to the skin underneath its jaw had banished it back to its realm but by then it had already done the damage it wished to wreck on his parabatai, leaving Jace bloodied and shivering on the cold, snow-strewn ground. Alec had carried Jace home after that, struggling to keep his unconscious lover as warm as possible considering the conditions, wrapping the blonde in his jacket and scarf.

That had been a week and a half ago. Luckily the demon had held no poison and so all they had to do was apply some healing runes to the skin near the bloodied wounds. They had thought (Alec and Isabelle that is. Their parents were absent as usual.) that Jace would wake up after a nights worth of rest, but even with his body perfectly healed his lover had shown no signs of waking. Alec hated to admit just how scared he was becoming at the knowledge that his parabatai might not wake up.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked softly, peeking through the door into the infirmary.

The blue eyed boy barely showed any signs of acknowledgement, eyes flicking towards her briefly before turning back to Jace's face.

"Still nothing?" She questioned with a sad sigh, asking more out of tradition than hope. Every day she'd come by the infirmary to see her brother sitting beside Jace's bedside; and every day she'd ask if there had been any change. The answer was always the same.

"Not yet." Alec's voice was rough from misuse. In fact, he looked no better than the slumbering blonde; with bruises of his own underneath tired eyelids and a pale face drained and drawn back in exhaustion. Isabelle glanced worriedly at him, shutting the door softly behind her.

"You need to get some rest. You've barely eaten anything either." She noted, standing next to her brother. When he gave no response she continued on. Whether it was because of sisterly concern or merely for the sake to fill the uncomfortable and eerie silence, Isabelle didn't know. "Jace wouldn't want you too-"

"Well Jace isn't conscious enough at the moment to want much of anything at the moment." Alec spat with a surprisingly large amount of venom. "So that argument is rather void don't you think?"

Isabelle flinched slightly. She'd never seen her brother act so much like Jace. It figured that the blonde's _bad_ habits would rub off on him. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. "Alec I'm only trying to help. Besides, when Jace wakes up you I both know he's going to give you a hell of a lecture."

Alec snorted softly, a ghost of a smile curling the corners of his lips. "He's such a hypocrite sometimes isn't he?" He asked affectionately, blue eyes gentle as he stroked slender fingers through curly blonde locks.

She smiled at the familiar gesture. "And a hell of a conceited bastard to top it off." The Shadowhunter added with a smirk.

A low laugh met the comment.

"So then!" Isabelle clapped, earning a questioning glance. "Let's get on with it shall we?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" She chided, making her way over to the large Christmas tree that she'd practically forced Alec to help her decorate in an effort to liven up the blank room. The room was also periodically decorated with wreaths, shining lights and various other decorations.

Alec blinked in confusion. "Is it really?" He murmured softly. His eyes glimmered with sadness and the other Shadowhunter immediately felt guilty.

And he'd seemed so close to smiling before...

"Yes. It is." She answered warily, bending down to grasp an armful of wrapped presents.

"It seems like time went by so fast..."

Deciding that it was probably best that she ignored that, Isabelle dropped the presents unceremoniously onto the foot of the bed, settling down heavily into the padded chair across from her brother. "Do you want to go first?"

"No." Alec shook his head. "You can go."

Isabelle smiled excitedly at that, eyes lighting up as she sorted through the pile, pulling out two packages that seemed to be tied together. She ripped at the wrapping paper, all semblance of control gone. At the look of utter childish glee on her face Alec grinned. His sister had always loved presents. It was the one time she gave up all of her grace and elegance and let out the child within.

A sharp gasp had him looking up just in time to see a flash of black hair before he was letting out a gasp of his own, struggling to breath as strong arms tightened around his rib cage. "I-Izz--can-can't breathe!"

Immediately she pulled back, a slightly apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry it's just--How did you know I wanted this?" She pointed at the glimmering aqua necklace that was currently around her neck. Silver stars climbed up its surface looking as if they were falling through the sky.

"We saw you looking at it on our way to Taki's. It was Jace's idea to get it." Alec murmured sheepishly.

Isabelle smiled fondly. Alec never had been too good when it came to giving gifts. "Well, thank you." She turned back to the rather slender looking one, being more careful with it this time around.

"Alec, this is-" The Shadowhunter faltered slightly, eyes misting over as she stared into the smiling face of her little brother.

"I know you said that you needed a better picture of him because all the ones you had were either old or blurry." The blue eyed boy explained softly. "As for the other one..." He glanced down at the picture of his sister and Simon. They'd been playing some type of mundane video game, sitting side by side with eyes blazing in determination and locked on the screen. In the end Isabelle had won and teasingly she'd asked the Daylighter what she'd get in return. In answer Simon had smiled, pulling the Shadowhunter into a kiss which was forever immortalized in the charcoal sketch in his sister's hands. "I thought you might like it."

"I think liking it is a bit of an understatement." She laughed, swiping at her eyes quickly.

Alec shrugged. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Of course I like it." Isabelle shook her head incredulously before settling several packages in front of Alec. "These are yours." She smirked.

"Do I have to open them now?" Alec whined, eyeing the presents with distaste.

"Yes. I demand to see your reaction to mine." She held up a messy looking object that seemed to be more tape than paper, handing it to her brother. "Now open."

He released Jace's hand reluctantly, holding the object to his face and looking for any weak spots before finally giving up, grabbing the knife that rested on the nightstand beside him (it was for the breakfast he hadn't touched) and dragging it cleanly down the paper.

"Oh come on!" Isabelle pouted. "That's cheating!"

"Iz, we'd be here all day if I tried to get it off the traditional way." Alec remarked, raising an eyebrow at his sister before peeling back the paper to see the gift underneath. It didn't take him long to respond to what he saw. "IZZY!" He shrieked, looking down at the book in his hands with horror, a crimson red blush spreading over his pale cheeks. In bold lettering over the top it read, "The Top 50 Sex Positions: How To Best Reach Your Orgasm".

She laughed, practically falling out of her seat at the look on his face. When he looked as if he might be considering throwing it at her head she held her hands up in surrender, smirking at her brother. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" The Shadowhunter reached into the pile, holding up a narrow box. " _This_ is your real present."

Blue eyes narrowed, examining the box warily.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Isabelle exclaimed. "This is the real one, I swear on the angel!"

At that Alec grew less reserved, tearing at the normally wrapped box until it fell away, smiling as he gazed down at the colored charcoal in his hands.

"Jace told me you were low."

"I was." He stated, casting a surprised look towards the blonde. "Thank you." Alec smiled.

"No problem. I mean, it was the least I could do. " She flicked her hair back, smiling softly before frowning down at the remainder of his presents. "The rest are from..." Isabelle hesitated, flickering her eyes to the resting blonde. "They're from Jace."

Alec stiffened, biting his lip as he stared down at the three packages in front of him.

"Umm, do you want me to stay or...?" She shifted, feeling rather awkward and useless at the sad look on her brother's face.

"No you can go."

"But-"

"I know you made plans with Simon, Iz." He stated firmly. "And I'm not going to keep you from that. Besides, I'll be fine." Alec smiled softly. "Go have fun."

She stood, knowing that when her brother got that look his decision was final. "Alright. if that's what you want."

Alec nodded. "It is."

"Have fun then." She reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately, laughing when he swiped at her good-naturedly before slipping d through the door with a shouted 'love you!' over her shoulder, bounding to her room in order to get ready for her date, leaving Alec alone with his lover once more.

Blue eyes took in the different sized presents before with a sigh the Shadowhunter set them on the ground, crawling up onto the bed to curl himself into his parabatai. "You idiot." He whispered hoarsely, eyes tearing up. "I don't _want_ any presents. I just want you."

* * *

"A--ec."

"Al--ec."

"Alec! Wake up!"

Blue eyes blinked open, eyelids peeling back drowsily to peer out at his surroundings. "Wha?" He moaned, burying his face further into the warmth beside him.

Wait. Warmth beside him?

The Shadowhunter stiffened, about to shoot upwards when a pair of arms tightened around his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

"Hey. Easy, it's just me." A joking voice sounded.

Alec gasped, his hands tightening in the material of the black shirt beneath him as he twisted his head. "J-Jace."

"Who else were you expecting?"

Oh god. His voice sounded so weak and worn out. And his eyes... They looked so exhausted, so devoid of their usual burning light. As if he'd just fought a war and it'd taken everything he'd had. A soft sob clawed its way from the taller boy's throat as he lunged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde and burying his head into his parabatai's neck.

"Alec?" Jace murmured worriedly, alarmed at his lover's behavior. "Baby what's wrong?" He sat up, shifting with a slight wince at the stiffness in his muscles before settling back against the headboard. "Shhh. It's alright. It's alright."

"I th-thought that I--that you'd never w-wake up-p." Alec gasped out, his slender body shaking as he moved closer, struggling to soak his parabatai's warmth into his skin. He'd been so _cold_ while Jace was asleep.

"What? Of course I'd wake up." He stroked his hands up Alec's sides, growing worried when he felt just how skinny his lover was. "Alec? Love, look at me." Jace raised his hands to his parabatai's cheeks, turning his head towards his and sucking in a sharp breath when he saw the dark bruises underneath his eyes. "Jesus, Alec. What have you been doing to yourself?" The blonde pulled the other closer, gently guiding his lover to the hollow of his neck and stroking tanned fingers through messy locks.

Alec shuddered, leaning into Jace's touch as if it were his lifeline, pressing as close as he could get. "I s-stayed by your s-side so I'd be there when you--when you woke up." He sniffed tearfully, swiping at his eyes. "I was so _afraid_ -"

Golden eyes turned pained as Jace pressed fluttering kisses to his parabatai's cheeks, struggling to comfort his distressed lover. "I'm sorry you were scared. If I could have, I would have woken up the day of the battle."

The taller boy turned, still crying softly to press his lips into Jace's. _"P-Please."_ He whispered. _"Please Jace."_

The blonde closed his eyes, pulling his lover closer. "Shh, Alec. It's alright." He thumbed the boy's cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's lips. Jace swiped at the tears, pulling back when they were in need of air to press gentle kisses to his parabatai's face. When Alec had finally calmed down Jace's shoulder was soaked in tears.

"Sorry." The Shadowhunter whispered sheepishly, blushing as he looked shyly up at the blonde.

A pale eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"For flipping out on you like that." Alec explained. "That was uncalled for."

Jace snorted. "Alec, you can 'flip out' as you put it, anytime you want. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be upset. Hell, if I'd been in your position I probably wouldn't have fared much better."

"But you wouldn't have burst into tears the moment I woke up."

"No." Jace nodded. "You're right. I'd have already sobbed it all out while you were asleep." He smirked slightly, cupping his lover's face in his palms.

"I doubt that." Alec replied. "You're much stronger than me."

"And that, my dear parabatai, is where you're wrong. To be able to show emotion willingly, to express yourself without shame. That's true strength. Not bottling everything up like I do."

"...You're very self depreciating right now." Alec raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The blonde cuffed his lover's head gently, chuckling softly. "Would you rather I act like a conceited bastard?"

"Yes." He replied softly, nuzzling his face into Jace's jaw. "It can be annoying sometimes, but it's you."

"Dully noted." Golden eyes sparkled in amusement. He glanced out at the window, seeming to notice the decorations for the first time. "That's right. It's around Christmas time isn't it?"

"Not 'around'." Alec murmured drowsily. "It _is_ Christmas."

"I see." Jace blinked, pulling the boy in his arms closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Well then, Merry Christmas."

"Mmm."

"Did you like your presents? Or should I expect half of that crying was over how horrible they were?" The blonde questioned with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Alec muttered, swatting halfheartedly at his lover's shoulder. "I haven't opened them yet."

"Why?"

" _Because_ you idiot. I don't want any presents. All I want for Christmas is you."

Jace laughed softly. "You sap."

"Oh, bite me." Alec grumbled.

And he did. Much to the blue-eyed Shadowhunter's enjoyment and chagrin.


	3. Dress-Up, Malec and Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: kayla55rocks who wanted Magnus and Alec and peppermint flavored lube.

"...What are you wearing?" Alec asked blankly, staring incredulously at his lover who seemed to be trying to mimic some type of stripper.

Magnus pouted, cocking a hip. "What? Don't you like it? It's my new and improved Santa costume for my Christmas party."

"Don't you think it's a little too... much?"

"Of course not!" The Warlock exclaimed, looking mildly insulted. "One can never go too far when it comes to the holidays! _Especially_ Christmas!"

"I didn't think you believed in that religious stuff." The Shadowhunter replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't, darling." Magnus answered, waving a hand carelessly. "But I can't just disregard the perfect opportunity for a party! Besides, Christmas is the perfect romantic holiday."

"I thought Valentine's Day was the 'perfect romantic holiday'?" Alec asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Some say it is but personally, the whole 'walking hand in hand through the snow, making snow angels, having snowball fights and cuddling by the fire with some warm hot chocolate is so much more romantic than a holiday that consists of roses, chocolates and stuffed animals." The Warlock shrugged an elegant shoulder. "But that is besides the point, Alexander." He fixed a steady gaze on his lover, smirking knowingly. "You are avoiding the question."

The Shadowhunter faltered, his cheeks flushing as he looked into the intoxicating eyes of his lover. "W-What?"

The wicked look on Magnus' face deepened as he sauntered towards Alec. His hips swung seductively at every step, drawing the younger's eyes to the Warlock's revealed stomach. "Now then," Magnus breathed, stopping in front of the bed to crook a finger underneath Alec's chin. "Do you like it?"

The Shadowhunter gulped. Almost as if of their own will, his eyes traveled down the Warlock's body, taking in the small, red, belly shirt with the fur trimming that lined the bottom. In the middle of Magnus' chest it read in green cursive letters, 'Naughty or Nice?'. Clinging to the Warlock's slender hips were small booty shorts connected to what looked like red stockings via a lace garter belt patterned with small snow flakes. Resting in his hair (which was down and brushing his shoulders) and looking slightly off center (Alec guessed this was intentional), was a fuzzy santa hat and last but not least; hanging off his shoulders was a traditional looking santa coat, the sleeves bunched up around his lover's elbows with the actual jacket drooping down around his barely covered rump. The look was completed with leather boots that has a series of buckles and zippers, not to mention the green and red sparkles that raccooned Magnus' cat eyes.

All in all, the Warlock looked amazing. But then, when didn't he?

Alec took a deep shuddering breath, meeting Magnus' eyes. The amusement held within their depths made the blush on his cheeks deepen, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

The Warlock chuckled softly at the display, not at all deterred at his lover's lack of words. He'd seen the appreciation in those beloved blue eyes and Magnus couldn't say that he hated the attention. On the contrary, he fucking _loved_ it. "My, my, love." He tisked, shaking his head as he climbed onto his lover's lap, a knee on either side of Alec's waist. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't like it." Magnus pouted, running is tongue up the younger's pulse point. "You do like, it don't you?"

Alec bit his lip, moaning softly at the Warlock's words. His hands went automatically to his lover's waist as he turned towards the taller man. "Y-Yes. I like it."

"Mmmm." Magnus smirked, trailing candy-cane striped nails down the Shadowhunter's chest and up under his shirt. "How much do you like it?"

The younger of the two shuddered, arching his back into his lover's touch. "V-Very much."

"See?" The Warlock cooed, scratching gently at Alec's scalp. "That's all you had to say. Wasn't that hard was it?" He nipped at the other's ear, pressing a kiss to the sweet spot just under Alec's jaw.

"N-no." The Shadowhunter breathed out, arching his neck as his eyes slipped shut. "It wasn't-" He moaned when Magnus began trailing his lips over his jaw, hands sliding down the Warlock's legs to stroke the revealed skin between the garter belt and the shorts.

"Ah, ah, ah." Magnus chided, grasping Alec's hands firmly in his own as he pushed his lover back, holding his hands next to his head. "Stay." He stated firmly in a tone that one might use on a pet; it was a tone that demanded obedience and received it. When he took his hands away and the Shadowhunter's hands stayed where they were he sat back with a wide grin. "Now, you can't go opening your presents until we answer the universal question."

All Alec could manage was a throaty, "What?"

Mischievous green/gold eyes looked down at the man in his grasp. "Baby, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." The Warlock shifted back onto his knees.

At the movement their arousals brushed against one another, and whether it was intentional or not Alec could care less. " _Magnus._ " It was a whined sort of word. A desperate plea that the Warlock could read all to well.

"Patience, my love." Magnus murmured, stroking a hand through his lover's messy bangs, pushing them out of blue eyes. "You'll get what you want as soon as you answer the question." When his Shadowhunter made no other sound he smirked. "Now then, Alexander, have you been naughty? Or nice?"

Alec nearly rolled his eyes at that. He should have know. It was written right there on Magnus' shirt for angel's sake! And in retrospect, he really should have been expecting this.

"Well, love? What do you think?"

"I-I- I don't know." He bit his lip, unsure as to just what Magnus wanted from him. Alec believed that he fit the terms of 'nice' but then, he knew the Warlock wasn't exactly talking the normal 'nice'. But he'd been 'nice' the other way too and--The Shadowhunter held back a sigh. This was getting him no where. So, he gave Magnus what he always seemed to love: the freedom to chose his fate. "It's up to you to decide, Master."

The Warlock grinned widely, giving the man beneath him a rewarding peck for the answer. "Hmmm," Magnus tipped his chin as if in thought. "I don't know, pet. While I'll admit you've been very nice, there have also been times were you have been _very_ naughty." At that he rucked up the other's sweater to Alec's armpits, leaving behind red trails as he scratched his way down to his lover's hips.

Alec moaned, barely managing to stop himself from arching up into the touch by twisting his hands to claw at the sheets _"M-Master!"_

"Mm. See what I mean? Naughty," Magnus sung, rocking his hips back and forth. His red jacket swung behind him, brushing against the other's skin.

"I-I'm sorry - Please -" The Warlock was driving him crazy and they hadn't even started yet. It was that damn outfit, Alec thought sourly. That stupid outfit.

"But," He continued as if the Shadowhunter hadn't spoken. "I'll admit the days you've been nice greatly out number the days you've been naughty." The nails that had been slowly dragging over his lover's skin softened until they were barely touching the scarred skin. Magnus' eyes went gentle. "So, what would you like your gift to do, Alexander?"

Alec sucked in a sharp breath, need welling up within his chest as he stared up at his lover. He clenched his stomach muscles, sitting up to wrap his arms around his Warlock, burying his face into Magnus' neck and breathing in his familiar scent. "I want you to make--make love to me." The Shadowhunter's cheeks smeared with red. Even after all this time he was shy when it came to his requests. "I want you to make love to me like you did that one night in P-Paris." Alec whispered.

Magnus placed a soft kiss to his lover's temple, stroking the smaller man's back lightly. The night Alec was talking about, had been after a long romantic day. They'd gone sightseeing as Alec had requested, stopping at a cute little restaurant and popping back to the hotel to get changed before they'd gone off to a party Magnus had wanted to go to. The Shadowhunter had of course been uncomfortable, but he had gone for him and had tried his hardest to talk to the people Magnus introduced him to. He'd even pulled the Warlock out onto the dance floor when he saw Magnus glancing longingly at the throng of bodies, shyly asking him to teach him how to do it. It had warmed the Warlock's heart to see his love try so hard for him and when they got back hours later he had shown just how appreciative he was of Alec's effort, treating his lover like his most prized treasure (for he was), touching him with delicate brushes of his fingertips that were barely there. He'd drawn the night out until his love had been sobbing for it and then had drawn it out still. At the end Alec had known just how much Magnus loved and adored him and had fallen asleep content and at peace with a smile on his lips.

That was one of the pair's most cherished memories, and Alec wanted that feeling back again. Magnus was more than happy to comply.

"Of course, angel. Anything you want." He shifted, nudging his nose into his lover's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his Shadowhunter's lips as he stroked his thumbs along pale hip bones.

Alec moaned softly, raising his hands into red streaked locks, moving willingly when Magnus turned so that their positions were switched; the Shadowhunter now seated in the Warlock's lap.

Magnus shimmied back until his back was resting against the headboard, breaking off the soft kiss to press fluttering kisses to his lover's face. A curved nose, pale eyelids, sharp cheekbones, the smooth slope of his jaw... Nothing went untouched by the Warlock's lips, and when he was sure he'd covered all of his lover's face, he moved lower. He made sure to pay extra attention to the sweet spot below Alec's jaw, nipping slightly at the soft skin before flicking his tongue out. Over and over again he repeated the motions until his lover was whining for more, shifting restlessly in his lap. Magnus gave the spot one last flick of the tongue before moving to his Shadowhunter's collar-bone, smiling slightly at the noises the man in his lap was making.

 _Angel_... Alec whimpered, hands clutching at his Warlock's hair as he closed his eyes, losing himself in his lover's ministrations. Magnus' kisses were soft, even the brush of his tongue and the slight nip of his sharp teeth were barely there. They were no more than a whisper of contact but Alec could feel them resonate deep within him, bouncing off his bones and delving deep into his nerves. " _Magnus_."

The older man smiled, fingers tracing up the Shadowhunter's spine and back, drawing small circles into the scarred skin and relishing in the small shudders he received in return. "Yes, love?" He purred softly, nudging the collar of the loose sweater down off Alec's right shoulder. Magnus showered the revealed skin in kisses, traveling over the other man's collar-bone until there was no more skin that hadn't been previously touched. He played with the frayed edges of the graying sweater Alec wore, pressing tickling touches around the younger's hips and stomach.

" _Please_ -" Alec trembled. "Take it--take it off."

"So impatient." Magnus chided, slowly taking the hem within slender fingers, beginning to press it upwards painstakingly slow.

At the first brush of cold air the Shadowhunter flinched, pressing closer to the Warlock's body with a whimper as goose bumps broke out along his pale skin. He raised his arms, pulling back reluctantly to get the sweater off; silently urging Magnus to go faster. Much to his relief his lover seemed to see why he was in such a hurry, pulling him close before rolling to the side, placing Alec on his back.

The Warlock looked down at the blue-eyed man, leaning down to press his body into Alec's, sharing his warmth. He knew how much his lover hated being cold, something he would quickly remedy. A soft burning kiss was placed on to plump and wanting lips, their tongues tangling within Alec's pliant mouth before he pulled away with a small smile, trailing his way back down his lover's face. He couldn't resist nipping gently at the reddened skin below his Shadowhunter's jaw, chuckling at the startled groan he got in reply before moving further downwards to continue his trail of kisses.

He started from pale shoulders, tracing the runes and scars he found there with his tongue and teeth before moving downwards still, his fingers tracing patterns into Alec's chest all the while. When Magnus had finished with the top of his arms, he moved on to his hands. Each finger was sucked into a warm mouth, a moist tongue swiping over a sensitive palm and causing a soft giggle to escape his lover in reply. The Warlock grinned slightly, eyes focused on Alec's sea-glass blue's as he pressed a kiss to each knuckle.

A low whimper left the younger's throat and he closed his eyes when his arm was pushed up, a burning kiss pressed to the sensitive skin just below his armpit. Magnus' tongue and teeth toyed with the skin there until Alec knew there would surly be a mark, moving on only when the Shadowhunter's arm was shaking. A warm mouth moved down to his left nipple, a teasing tongue flicking out to touch the hardened nub before retreating.

"M-Magnus! Nnn-- _please_!" It was all he could seem to get out now. 'Magnus' and 'please'. The Warlock had barely even touched him, had not even touched where Alec was already so ready and eager for him, and yet Alec was already no more than putty in his hands.

Obediently the Warlock took the hardened flesh into his mouth, flicking and sucking and biting as his other hand moved to the opposite nipple, mimicking the motions of his mouth and sending Alec's back arching off the bed. "Oh no, that just won't do." Magnus tisked, pulling back to swipe at his lips. He flicked a finger, blue flames dancing their way up the bed to wrap around Alec's hips and chest, holding him down firmly while still giving him full function of his arms and legs. "That's much better don't you agree?" He purred, stroking a hand up his Shadowhunter's thigh. "Now you won't have to worry about that pesky self-control of yours. You can just let go and the flames will do all the controlling that you need." Magnus smirked wickedly, eyes dancing like the flames he'd just summoned before he went back to the task at hand.

A sharp cry left Alec's mouth in response, his back arching as much as it could while the restraints held him just below his arms and above his thighs. The pleasant warmth of Magnus' magic was only serving to get the Shadowhunter more riled up. He adored it when his Warlock used magic. And _angel_ , the things he could _do_ with it... Alec shuddered at the thought.

Magnus scraped his teeth along his lover's abused flesh one last time, his Shadowhunter's hands pulling at his hair to the point that he wondered if Alec was going to force him to stay- And then they relaxed, a soft whimper escaping the younger man's throat as he continued. Lower and lower his lips went, leaving not one inch of skin untouched, all until he was met with the material of Alec's jeans. The Warlock teased him for a brief time, slipping his tongue and fingers underneath the fabric until his lover was writhing on the bed for more. Cries of " _Please Magnus!"_ leaving his throat. And who was he to deny his Shadowhunter? He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants in record time, pulling the material down the younger man's legs along with the black boxers he wore until Magnus was throwing them behind him, eyes lighting up at the glorious sight in front of him.

If there was one thing the Warlock had always appreciated, it was beauty. And Lilith, did Alec posses that quality. No matter what he looked like, whether he was covered in demon ichor or as bare as the day he was born, he was beautiful. His snow white skin gleaming in the lighting of the room and giving him an ethereal look. He looked just like the angel Magnus often refereed to him as. ...A lust-filled angel that was arching his hips and grinding into the air with his head thrown back and lips parted; as if he was gaining pleasure from the bare touch of air alone.

Magnus couldn't contain the low moan in his throat even if he wanted to.

"Shit, baby," He hissed. "you're so beautiful. You have no idea..." He trailed slender hands up strong thighs, rubbing gently at the soft skin of Alec's hips and bending down to press faint kisses to the Shadowhunter's inner thighs.

At the feel of Magnus' lips so close to his dripping arousal, Alec cried out, arching his hips as much as he could. " _Please_!" He sobbed, tears pricking his eyes. " _Please_ , Master!"

The Warlock smiled against the skin of Alec's thigh, tilting his head to let hot breath hit the overflowing tip. "Look at me." He demanded huskily.

The Shadowhunter obeyed, struggling to push himself up onto his elbows in order to look down at his lover. "Shit," He whined, flopping back down with a startled scream as a teasing tongue flicked out over the beads of precum about to overflow. He bucked up in a desperate plea for more only to sob when the warmth disappeared.

"Now then." Magnus clapped, sitting back on his haunches. "I have something special. Something for Christmas."

Blue eyes slid open to peer incredulously up at his lover. "W-what?"

"Now don't give me that look, Alexander." The Warlock scolded. "After all, I could always just leave you like this... Hard and wanting... I wonder how long you'd last?" He pondered with a wicked smirk.

Alec whimpered, shifting in his magic bonds with no effect. "D-Don't, please, I'm sorry-" His chest heaved and he seemed to be close to tears, desperate and wanting as he gazed at his lover with fear.

"Shhhh." Magnus soothed, stroking a gentle hand through sweaty locks. "Calm down, angel. I know. I wouldn't really do it." The Warlock paused. "Well, at least not tonight." He cleared his throat, shrugging the thought aside for another time. "Anyways, I bought this special for this occasion." Magnus snapped, a red bottle appearing in his hands.

Alec stared at it blankly. "Lube?" He practically groaned. "You had to stop to show me _lube_?"

"Now, now." Magnus consoled, stroking his lover's quivering thighs. "It's not just any lube it's pepper-"

"And I don't care!" The Shadowhunter growled, tearing at his bonds. "Now let out of these bonds you demented Warlock, so I can kill you."

Magnus pouted. "Insults will get you nowhere, you know. Besides, I just wanted to show you the benefits-"

" _Magnus_!"

"Fine." The Warlock grumbled, waving a hand to dissipate the flames. "Have it your--mph!" His eyes widened in shock as he was slammed into the bed, a horny Shadowhunter on top of him. He barely had time to recover the breath that had left his lungs at the impact before he was being pulled up by his coat collar, a set of lips crashing into his own. Magnus moaned, panting into Alec's mouth as the younger of the two tore at his clothing, getting it off at a dizzying speed as he pressed harsh kisses down the Warlock's lithe body. "Alec, darling--Ahn! E-Easy-" He shuddered, raising trembling hands to his lover's face. He placed several soft kisses to his Shadowhunter's lips before Alec finally began to calm down, his rough touches growing gentle and loving.

Slowly, Magnus pushed the Shadowhunter back onto the bed, their naked bodies sliding against each other with a startling intensity.

"Mangus!" Alec panted, hands grasping at the Warlock's back. "G-Get the--Get that stupid lube."

Normally he would have retorted that it was _not_ stupid seeing as it was about the only thing protecting his lover from pain and injury but his body was burning with that intense heat he and Alec seemed to share, waves of invisible flames stroking their way down his body. He grasped the bottle with shaking hands, quickly sliding a finger into his Shadowhunter after warming the liquid with a few muted whispers.

Alec moaned at the feeling, arching his hips up wantonly. "More Magnus!"

He slipped another finger inside, massaging his lover's fluttering walls before pressing against the one spot that never failed to make his normally collected Shadowhunter scream, his body growing pliant and eager like nothing before.

"I'm ready--Angel, please Magnus--J-Just-" Alec whimpered, pushing the Warlock down into the bed. He quickly grabbed the lube, coating Magnus' erection in it-he had the vague sense to note that it smelled like peppermint-and then he was tossing it away and wiping his hand on the sheets and Magnus was rolling them over again--And then the Warlock was whispering that he loved him and was thrusting forward and Alec was in heaven. A startled scream left his lips as he wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips, arching his own up into his lover's thrusts and moaning for more.

The Warlock panted raggedly. His hands were everywhere, clutching Alec's hips, stroking the hair back from his face... He was desperate to be closer.

"Magnus," Alec was frantic with pleasure, hands clawing at Magnus' shoulders and back. "Magnus, oh god, Magnus please-"

The Warlock sat up, chest heaving as he replied to his lover's unvoiced pleas, bouncing him on his lap and managing to hit that one special spot on each and every thrust.

Alec stiffened, a startled scream leaving his red and bitten lips as he arched, his seed covering his and Magnus' chest. The Warlock followed soon after, his lover's clenching walls milking him of his orgasm. He fell back onto the headboard, panting as he rested his head on a pale and sweaty shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there as he pulled out, stroking a hand up Alec's back in apology at his hiss of comfort.

"...It was peppermint." Alec murmured tiredly.

"What's that?"

"The lube. It was peppermint. I noticed when I was..." He cleared his throat embarrassedly. "It was peppermint. That's why it was special right? Because of Christmas."

Magnus grinned. "Mm. Yes that was it. Though I believe it's far more special now then it ever was."

Alec hummed silently, content to be curled up in his lover's arms, the traces of his high still lingering in his system. "...You're not wearing that costume to the party." He muttered suddenly.

"Oh?" Magnus raised an eyebrows in amusement.

"No." The Shadowhunter murmured sleepily. "because if you do I won't be attending."

The Warlock frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'll have dragged you away to have an reenactment of previous events."

Magnus laughed, hugging the man in his arms closer as he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of his head. "I really love you."

"Mmm. Love you too, Mags."


	4. Salec and Fighting Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: olivia d'trumpet and Guest who wanted Salec (I don't know the actual name to the couple if there even is one so I just made one up -.-')

"It's a snowman." Alec muttered, staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Yup." Simon answered cheerfully.

For some reason the older boy felt the need to repeat that. "I'm fighting as a _snowman_."

"Yesssss. We have established that, Alec." Simon rolled his eyes, giving the Shadowhunter a fond look. "Now, are you ready or not?"

Alec bit his lip, eyeing the screen and holding the controller in his hands as if it were a double-edged sword and he was holding the blade. "...I believe so."

The vampire chuckled softly, scooting closer to his lover until their hips were brushing. "You're not going to be able to play like that, silly." He chided gently, pointing towards the controller that seemed to be upside down. Simon reached out, taking the other boy's fingers in his own and positioning the controller the right way. "Now. In order to control the snowman you use this." He moved Alec's thumb to a rounded knob, flicking it forward. The snowman on the screen moved forwards in reaction. "To jump over obstacles, you press the green button." Simon once again guided his lover's finger to the correct button, pressing down gently. The snowman jumped. "And last but not least, to throw a snowball you hit 'z' which is right... Here." He pressed the Shadowhunter's index finger into the curved button on the front of the controller. The snowman mimicked what he'd just told the other boy. "You think you've got it?"

Alec nodded, biting his lip gently. "The knob is for moving, the green button is for jumping and the 'z' button is for throwing snowballs." He glanced at the vampire, raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

Simon nodded approvingly. "Exactly. Now, I'm going to hit start okay?"

The Shadowhunter nodded, blue eyes locked in determination on the screen and the vampire chuckled quietly at the adorable look of concentration on his lover's face, taking no notice of the numbers slowly counting down from 5.

A loud 'START' appeared on the screen and immediately another snowman showed up near a tree, he threw several snowballs and Alec managed to dodge every single one, jumping forwards to hide behind what appeared to be a crumbling barn. "Now what do I do?" Alec asked, keeping his snowman safely away from the flying projectiles.

"You hit him before he can hit you."

A small smile lifted the older boy's lips and Alec chuckled. "I did not know snowmen were so violent."

"Yeah well," Simon shrugged slightly, grinning. "It's a dog eat dog world. Besides, just imagine the unresolved sexual frustration."

"Oh?"

"Yes," The vampire nodded seriously. "See snowman number one, that's you by the way, has his mind set on snowman number two, but snowman number three, which is the one trying to kill you, wants snowman number two as well. You see, snowman number three is not good with expressing his feelings, and snowman number one is kind enough to take the abuse of the other because he dislikes confrontation and anger. So thus," Simon explained, just as snowman number three appeared in front of the wall, slamming a snowball into Alec's head. "snowman number one is taken down."

"You have quite the imagination don't you?" Alec pondered in amusement. "I never took you for the violent type."

The younger boy shrugged, leaning his head into the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "And I never took you for someone who disliked snow." He said teasingly.

Alec frowned. "I like snow." He defended. "I just don't like the cold. Or the ice."

Simon grinned, his eyes closing contentedly. "Mmm-hmm. Well, while you're avoiding nature you might as well pretend to kick its ass. And by the looks of the storm outside you'll have plenty of time to solve your unresolved issues with snowman number three."

A hand cuffed the vampire's head gently in response, an affectionate kiss that sent pleasant shivers down the younger boy's spine pressing to his neck. "Love you too, Simon."


	5. Malace and Sickness and Christmas, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: GDalaunay who wanted Malace

Alec coughed, chest heaving as he gasped for breath, leaning over the bed in case the vomit that threatened the back of his throat actually came out. When he was finally done, body spent and lungs exhausted from the harsh motions, he collapsed back onto the bed, barley aware of the warm hand stroking his back and shoulders.

"Shhhh, love." Magnus soothed, swiping away the tears that had formed at the corners of Alec's eyes. He pressed a glowing hand to the Shadowhunter's chest, clearing some of the mucus from his airways. "I don't understand why you won't let me heal you completely. Surely your immune system can live without this."

"N-No!" Alec rasped out, voice weak and scratchy. "If I let you--let you heal me n-now then this will on-only happen a-again."

The Warlock frowned, stroking his lover's bangs back from his sweaty face and hissing at the heat radiating off of Alec's normally cold skin. " _Fuck_." Magnus swore, waving a hand. A cold cloth appeared in his hand and he patted gently at the Shadowhunter's face, lying it on his forehead once most of the sweat was wiped away. "Jace, you better hurry the hell up."

* * *

The blonde mentally cursed every god and mythical power that he knew of, trudging through the snowstorm as fast as he cold. Damn cabs, never there when you need them, he thought bitterly. His movements were hurried, borderline frantic as he practically ran to Magnus' apartment. Jace tried to keep his weight balanced on the quickly forming ice, not slowing for a moment knowing what was at stake.

Alec, his best friend, parabatai and lover, was sick. And not just the regular old 'stuffy-nose, hacking-cough, be-better-in-a-few-days' kind of sick. No. This was a 'terrifyingly-high-fever, hacking-coughs-that-made-your-chest-hurt-and-throat-ache-just-listening-to-it, get-medacine- _fast_ -because-if-you-don't-they're-probably-going-to-die' kind of sick.

The last time the blonde had been in the apartment his lover had been vomiting onto the floor beside Magnus' bright pink couch, coughing and hacking all the way with tears streaming down his face and body looking so horribly frail and weak it made Jace's parabatai rune ache. That had been more than an hour ago.

It had taken forever to find a shop that was open during this time of night and during the snowstorm he was trudging through. And then, when he'd _finally_ gotten the necessary herbs and other supplies Magnus had said he needed, all the. Fucking. Cabs. Were. No. Where. To. Be. Found.

Jace let out an exhale of relief, speeding up when he saw the familiar building belonging to the Warlock who he currently lived with. He was through the door and up the stairs in minutes, lengthening his strides until he was practically leaping from step to step, fumbling with the key for a moment before he was bursting through, barely having enough sense to shut and lock the door behind him before he was darting to the bedroom, bags swinging in hand.

"Alec!"

"Jace."

And it was that one word that had his heart sinking and the bags slipping out of his hands and dropping to the floor. Because if Magnus wasn't answering him with a witty retort, wasn't making some type of insulting comment, and sounded like _that;_ so weary and sad... "A-Alec he's--He isn't-" Jace couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, raising a hand to his shoulder where his parabatai rune lay. He knew he would have felt it had his lover faded away, but the presence he felt when he reached out for the other Shadowhunter was weak. Very very weak.

"He's extremely tired and is practically delirious at the moment." Magnus said tonelessly, stroking a hand through the ebony strands that spilled across the purple pillow beneath the Shadowhunter's head. "But he's alright. Or he will be as soon as I make that damned drink. Were you able to find everything alright?"

"Yeah." Jace murmured, closing the distance between him and the bed. He dropped to his knees, hovering over the side of the bed. "You'd think it was some kind of rare drug by the prices of those things." He reached a hand out, stroking his lover's blanket covered side. "Alec? Baby, can you hear me?"

There was a deep shuddering sigh and the blankets quivered, a body turning with great effort until Alec was facing Jace. By the time the normaly simple movement had been made, the Shadowhunter was gasping for breath, sweat running down his face.

"J-Jace." The sick boy whispered. "I'm glad you-you're here." Alec's pupils were blown wide, nearly enveloping the blue's of his irises. "You're g-glowing. Did you k-know that? Like an a-angel. C-Come to t-take me away-y." And for some reason Alec found this funny because he was giggling and smiling almost maddeningly to the point where he was coughing harshly, his breath rattling in his lungs painfully.

The blonde sat there, helpless as to what he should do as Magnus shot him a glare, swiping at his love's brow with a freshly wet cloth. "You need to rest, darling. You shouldn't be exerting yourself like this."

"D-darling-g, that's usually what--what Magnus calls me. I d-don't suppose you've seen him around have you c-cat?" Alec giggled. "He was r-right here and then--then he was gone." The Shadowhunter's face immediately took on a crestfallen expression, his voice growing lower than it was before. "Y-You don't think he left do you?"

"No, no, don't be silly, sweetheart. I'd never leave you." Magnus reassured glancing worriedly at the bags on the floor.

"Mmmm. T-That's funny... You're a cat and yet you--you act like you're M-Magnus." Blue eyes slipped shut at that, the drunken smile slipping off of the Shadowhunter's face as he fell into a restless sleep.

"I need you to watch him while I prepare the drink." The Warlock sat up gingerly, not wanting to disturb the sick boy beside him. "Can you do that, Jace?"

"Of course." The blonde murmured, eye fixed on Alec's face.

Magnus seemed pleased with that, snapping his fingers and making a bowl of water appear on the coffee table next to the side he was on, several chucks of ice floating in it. "If he starts to get overly hot just dab further down his neck and chest. And try to get some water down his throat every five minutes, the last thing we want is for him to get dehydrated. As for the blankets try to keep as much on him as possible. He won't like it but it'll help." The Warlock bounded up off the bed in a swift motion that barely disturbed the bed, quickly striding over to the bags and disappearing out the doorway. "Oh and, Jace?" He murmured, peaking in.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, anything at all I don't care how small, come and get me alright?"

Golden eyes met worried green/gold and the Shadowhunter gave a ghost of a smirk. "Really Warlock, are you doubting my abilities?"

There was a soft snort and then Magnus was gone once more.

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec moaned, thrashing weakly underneath the blankets as Jace did his best to hold him down without hurting him. "Jace!"

The blonde grimaced, shifting closer and pinning his parabatai's limbs down with his own. "Alec. I'm right here, alright? There's nothing to be afraid of."

The sick boy whimpered, nuzzling his sweaty face into Jace's neck. "Jace..."

Jace grimaced at the heat burning into his skin, refreshing the cold cloth on his lover's forehead and brushing the cold water over pale and reddened skin. He grabbed another cloth afterwards, slowly wringing it out above Alec's lips and softly encouraging the other boy to drink. "That's it, baby. Just a little more, okay? Just a little bit longer and you'll be better."

Alec shifted closer, pressing as close as he could through the mountain of blanket's covering his body.

The wind and snow slammed against the window across the room and when Jace glanced up it looked as if the world was being doused in white paint.

" _Max_."

Golden eyes widened before Jace shouted, " _Magnus_!" He wouldn't let his lover be tormented by dreams of the brother he thinks he failed to protect. Jace refuses.

* * *

"Hold his arms down, Jace, we can't afford to waste any of this." Magnus commended, situating his lover so that Alec's back was leaning against his chest, head on his shoulder and body in between his legs.

The blonde complied immediately, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his parabatai's bare chest in comfort.

Blue eyes cracked open just as the Warlock lifted the purple looking drink in the small vial.

"H-Hey kitty. Or should I call you--call you Magnus?" Alec grinned slightly before his eyes shifted weakly. He squinted at the bottle. "Going to--to poison me? D-drink a sip and a-awake with true loves k-kiss?" He giggled madly at that, face flushed and eyes feverishly bright.

Jace shot a scathing glance at the Warlock, rolling his eyes. He'd warned him that all those Disney movies would go to the Shadowhunter's head.

Instead of answering to his lover's ramblings Magnus pressed the vial to Alec's lips, tilting the Shadowhunter's chin up when he struggled to pull away and quickly pouring the liquid into the sick boy's mouth. He pinched Alec's nose, holding his hand over the boys mouth and hating himself as he felt the Shadowhunter's weak struggles. "Just swallow it, love and it will all be over."

Whether it was Magnus' words or the need for air, neither of the sick boy's lovers knew, but Alec swallowed the vile tasting liquid, coughing heavily afterwords.

"P-Poison. I'm poisoned M-Mags! Did you s-see it, Jace? The cat p-poisoned me." The Shadowhunter giggled again, not seeing anything wrong with his rambles. "B-But I don't feel any different." He pouted. "I th-thought being poisoned would be more f-fun."

The two shared a glance before Magnus was placing a glowing hand to his lover's forehead, pressing a kiss to his burning cheek. "Sleep now, love. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Alec groaned, peeling his eyes open to stare up at the ceiling. For a moment everything spun, making the Shadowhunter's stomach flip and twist before settling. He blinked the bleariness out of his vision, realizing with a jolt that he was surrounded by warmth to the point of overheating. Alec pushed at the heavy weight above him, eyeing the blankets that went up to his chin with distaste when he found his limbs would barely move let alone push off what felt like a tons worth of material.

"Nnnn... Alec?" Magnus murmured softly, tightening the arms that were around his lover's waist and pulling the Shadowhunter further back into his body.

"Good morning, love." He twisted his head, pressing a soft kiss to the Warlock's cheek before turning forwards. "I don't suppose you could get these blankets off me?"

Magnus chuckled softly, waving a hand lazily until only the yellow comforter draped over their bodies.

A low moan had blue eyes flicking down to the blonde who was nestled into his chest, golden locks tickling his skin pleasantly. "Jace."

"Wha?" The Shadowhunter in question blinked blearly for a moment before stiffening. "Is it Alec? Is he alright?! I-"

"Jace!" Alec laughed softly, voice still weak and raspy but sounding better than before. A few low coughs racked his body. "I'm alright--or well, I will be."

His parabatai smiled slowly, shifting closer and pressing a soft kiss to the sick boy's chest. One on the rune that twined them together and one right above his heart. "I'm glad."

"Yes, the blonde is right. We wouldn't have wanted you to miss Christmas now would we?"

"What?" Alec blinked in confusion, glancing out the window only to suck in a sharp breath at the white that seemed to coat the glass.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Jace whispered, leaning up to kiss his lover.

Magnus hummed softly, kissing the spot just below the Shadowhunter's jaw. "Yes. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Alec grinned contentedly. "Merry Christmas."


	6. The Definition of 'Savouring', Malec style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Alica-Chan who wanted Malec, and Candy Canes

"...Magnus. What are you doing?"

The Warlock looked up innocently, pulling the candy cane he'd been sucking on out of his mouth. "What ever do you mean, my love?"

Alec blinked, his cheeks staining a light pink at the purred words. "Is what you're doing really necessary?" What the Shadowhunter was referring to was the rather seductive way he'd been eating the Christmas treat, making it impossible for the younger boy to concentrate on the book he was reading, what will all of those teasing flicks of the tongue, slowly drawing the long candy in before moving it back out. And don't even get him started on the soft moans of pleasure...

"But of course." Magnus answered, eyes sparkling mischievously as he held the candy cane delicately in between his fingers. "After all, candy canes are a treat meant to be savored." His tongue drew slowly up the curved top as if to prove his point.

"I d-don't think that would be considered 'savoring'," Alec noted rather breathlessly, legs tightening and posture straightening slightly as arousal thrummed through his veins.

"On the contrary, lover." The Warlock murmured, hooking a finger into the Shadowhunter's sweater and pulling him closer until he was practically in his lap. "This is exactly what savoring is." He drew his tongue up the treat, practically touching Alec's lips when he wrapped his lips around the curved top, bringing his sharp teeth down with a snap and smirking at the slight flinch he received.

"M-Magnus," Alec stuttered, face now a fire-truck red as his arousal became embarrassingly evident in the loose sweatpants he wore. "I think th-that--Mmp!"

Abruptly Magnus crashed his lips into the Shadowhunter's, tossing away the remainder of the candy cane carelessly as he grasped his lover's burning cheeks firmly in his palms, deepening the kiss. Alec moaned softly when he felt the Warlock's tongue trace the seam of his lips, opening his mouth immediately after in welcome. The older boy entered without hesitation and the Shadowhunter sucked in a sharp breath when a piece of the treat met his tongue, making the kiss all the more better. Their tongues caressed one another for a few moments, the small peppermint stick melting away until Alec had no choice but to swallow it.

Magnus pulled back, panting as he rested his forehead on his lover's forehead, smirking victoriously. "Now _that_ was savoring something."

The Shadowhunter pulled the Warlock back to his lips with a low whimper. "While candy canes are good and all I'd much prefer something tastier." Alec growled lowly, licking his lips.

Magnus moaned, hands pulling his lover closer. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."


	7. Sebalec and A Failed Present That Does Not, In Fact, Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: mychemicalbitchbot who wanted Sebalec and melted orange popsicles in funky paper. (okay, so I'm a sucker for the white/blonde hair so in this Sebastian/Jonathan has his original hair color with black streaks. :)

"...Are those supposed to be edible?"

"Oh shut up!" Alec blushed heatedly, ducking his head. "It was an accident okay? I didn't mean for them to melt!"

A pale eyebrow raised. "It's winter. There's snow on the ground and it's freezing outside... And yet you couldn't stop a few popsicles from melting?"

"If you don't want them then fine." The taller boy replied defensively. "I'll go give them to someone else who isn't an ungrateful asshole." He tilted his head to the side, eyes gleaming. "Like Magnus."

Black eyes narrowed and the muscle in Sebastian's jaw twitched. "...Give them to me."

"What?" Alec blinked in surprise, turning back to the other boy.

"Are you stupid?" The Shadowhunter snorted. "Give them to me. I'll take them. And _don't_ ," He cut off, eyes pinning Alec in his place. "make me repeat myself."

Alec bit his lip, holding the four melted popsicles out uncertainly.

Sebastian grabbed the tied sticks that were facing upwards in Alec's cupped palms, gingerly pinching one in between a thumb and forefinger. He held them up for inspection, eyeing the melting treats. "...Are you sure they're edible?"

Alec huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the smaller boy. "Of course they are! What do you think, they're poisonous?" When he saw the slight grimace on Sebastian's face he growled. "You are such a bastard!" The Shadowhunter stepped forwards, grasping at the homemade popsicles dangling from other boy's hand.

Sebastian caught Alec's wrist in his free hand, stopping the blue-eyed male from taking the treats away from him. "I said I'd take them didn't I?" He frowned, black eyes staring steadily into blue's. "It wasn't a joke you know."

Alec bit his lip, blushing slightly as he jerked his hand out from the other Shadowhunter's grip. "Yeah, yeah. You never break your word, it's shameful. Nor do you make jokes etcetera." He rolled ocean blue eyes, moving over to the fireplace to stand near the warm flames.

Sebastian gave the taller boy an amused glance, brushing his hand up Alec's pale arm on the way to the kitchen and taking pleasure in the slight hitch of breath he received in return. "I'll be back." He murmured softly, sauntering towards the kitchen.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Sebastian placed the melted treats on the counter, regarding the artfully painted collage of presents, lights and snowflakes on the paper. Hand painted from what it looked like, he thought with slight affection. The red and gold ribbon tied around the sticks was undone with a nimble twist of his fingers, the popsicles falling apart from their bundle. He grabbed one, placing the other in the freezer before peeling away the wet paper gently, placing it on the counter after. The Shadowhunter may be a bastard and an asshole as Alec called him (and it was only ever those two words that were uttered from the other boy's mouth. Never 'monster', or 'demon', or 'freak') but he wasn't going to throw away something that his lover had clearly worked hard on.

He lifted the orange and yellow popsicle to his face, eyeing the fruity chunks of what looked like mango and possibly orange with a slightly raised eyebrow. Slowly Sebastian brought the disfigured and melting treat to his face, taking a hesitant bite.

It was actually... Rather _good_. He thought in surprise, chewing carefully. And when he didn't feel the beginnings of a drug or poison kick in (he was still paranoid, even with Alec. He couldn't help it.) he took another bite. Not that he'd have expected any different, of course. He knew that Alec would never give someone a gift if he wasn't sure that it was at least good. It was just one of the many endearing qualities of the other Shadowhunter.

* * *

Alec stared into the glowing red and orange flames, the fire reflecting in his deep and thoughtful blues. These visits always surprised him if he were to be truthful. He'd always come fully expecting the door to be slammed in his face only to receive an amused smirk and a beckoning hand. They always argued at first, it was just their way of doing things. Breaking the ice if you will. Some people may have found it strange and possibly even unhealthy, but to them it was just... Well, them. And they were perfectly content with that. It wasn't like-

"This, is surprisingly good." A deep voice murmured from behind, causing the blue-eyed Shadowhunter to jump, sucking in a sharp gasp as he twisted towards the kitchen doorway. He was met with the sight of Sebastian leaning against the wall, white/blonde and black streaked hair falling into his eyes as he lapped at the popsicle in his hand. At the shocked expression on Alec's face he raised an eyebrow, black eyes showing slight confusion."What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" Alec blushed furiously, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. "It's just--I didn't think y-you would actually eat it."

"What?" Sebastian snorted. "Did you think I would send them down the sink and come back and tell you that I'd eaten it?" At the guilty look he received his eyes grew cold. "I see."

"N-No!" Alec rushed out, holding his hands up in horror. He could feel the mood deteriorating fast. "It's n-not that--that I thought you'd lie! It's just--I knew you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings and they're not very good so..."

Sebastian moved forwards, sauntering towards the other Shadowhunter until he was standing before him, the taller boy having to look up at _him_ for once. "First off," He murmured, crooking a finger underneath Alec's chin. "I wouldn't lie like that you. And second of off..." He bent down, pressing his cold lips to his lover's. The Shadowhunter caressed the blue-eyed male's tongue with his own, earning a soft moan from the other. "It _is_ good."

Alec blushed, leaning up slightly to meet Sebastian's lips once more. "Good."


	8. Walec and Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: CityOfInfernalArtificies who wanted Will and Alec

"...I don't believe this was a good idea."

"And this is just occurring to you, now?" Alec asked in exasperation, blowing warm air into his gloves.

Will seemed to ignore the question in favor of studying their surroundings, body tense. "Ducks..." He muttered, "Where are the ducks?"

"Will?" Alec asked hesitantly. "There aren't any ducks. They've all flown south."

The other Shadowhunter frowned, turning dark blue eyes to the other boy beside him. "How do you know?" He questioned. "Some of them could have stayed behind as late flyers."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I want you to listen closely, okay?" He leaned closer, as if telling a secret, face calm and patient as if he were talking to a child. There are no. Ducks. Understand?"

Will blinked, grinning slightly. "Mmm, what happens if I don't?"

"Then I'm going home." Alec replied. "And I'm not going to talk to you until I can once again feel my face."

Will snorted, moving closer to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist. "Why go home when you can easily be warmed up here?" He murmured teasingly, lips brushing Alec's jaw. To other's they must have seemed strange. Two boys looking almost exactly alike with nearly the same features... From a distance they must have looked related, twins even. However, if one looked closely they could see that Alec's eyes were lighter than Will's, holding an innocence that the other boy's did not. Their builds were different as well, Alec's hips were smaller, Will's shoulders broader. But what they did share, and what other's could clearly see in the tender way they kissed, was love.

"Warm yet?" Will murmured teasingly.

"Mmm." Alec sighed softly, tilting his head up slightly. "Not yet."


	9. Salec, Eggnog Pie and A Broken Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Akuma's Innocence who wanted a Salec fic where Alec and Simon just finished putting up the Christmas tree, and are having eggnog pie. A piece of it falls on Alec, and Simon leans over and licks it away.

"You're sure this is edible?" Alec asked dubiously, eyeing the pie on his plate.

"Of course it is." Simon replied indignantly, pursing his lips as he glanced at the Shadowhunter beside him. "Do you think I'm going to poison you?"

"I don't know." The older boy murmured, poking the treat with a fork. "It looks perfectly capable of containing poison to me." It actually looked rather delicious, but years of Isabelle's cooking had made him cautious, even around Simon.

Brown eyes rolled in reply and the vampire glanced exasperatedly at his lover. "Just try it, Alec. Give it a chance to win your heart."

The Shadowhunter snorted at that, recalling a much earlier time when those words had been used. _Give me a chance to win your heart._ "Resorting to guilt tactics are we?" Alec sighed. "Alright." He raised a bite to his mouth, eyeing the pie one last time before closing his eyes and placing the fork in his mouth. Or, he would have if a sudden crash didn't have his hand jerking, blue eyes widening in surprise. Alec gaped in shock at the corner of the room where the decorated Christmas tree had once stood proudly. Now, it was lying on the floor, ornaments scattered around its branches. "Simon..." The Shadowhunter sighed heavily. "You didn't tighten the pin on the stand did you?"

The teen in question stared transfixed at the small bite of pie that currently laid in Alec's lap. "No. Was I supposed to?" Simon murmured distractedly. A pale tongue flicked out over his lips.

Blue eyes rolled. "Yes. Otherwise that"-He jerked his head towards the fallen tree-"will happen." Alec sighed. "Come on, we can still fix-" He stopped short, staring at the hand that clutched at the sleeve of his sweater. "Simon?"

"No." The vampire murmured, tightening his grip. "Don't worry about it. _Stay_."

A slow pleasant shiver worked its hands down the Shadowhunter's spine at the seductive word, and Alec knew that had he been a mundane he would have been under his lover's influence. "But the tree is-"

"The tree can wait." Simon purred, pushing the older boy firmly into the couch with one hand, keeping him there as he dipped his head, flicking his tongue out to lap at the treat that laid splattered in the crotch of Alec's jeans.

The effect was instantaneous. A low moan escaped the Shadowhunter's lips as he tilted his head back, blue eyes fluttering as heat flickered to life in his belly. "Simon what-"

"Shhh." The vampire soothed, darkened eyes gazing up at his lover as he lapped at the fabric once more. "Just let me clean up the mess. It _is_ my fault after all."

Alec bit his lip, cheeks flushing darkly as he tangled his hands into his lover's curly hair. "A-Alright." He bucked his hips up slightly as that tongue pressed harder into the fabric, licking up every single drop and speck of the former treat. "Good?" He murmured huskily once Simon had finished, pulling the smaller boy up to his face.

"Mmm." The younger nodded, licking his lips. "But," He murmured, nuzzling Alec's neck and scraping elongated fangs along the strong vein in his neck. "I prefer your blood _much_ more."

Calloused hands went to slim hips, pulling Simon closer as Alec tilted his head to the side, leaving himself vulnerable to his lover. Lust jolted through him at what the smaller boy was implying. "Is that your way of asking?"

The vampire swiped his tongue along the Shadowhunter's neck, mouth watering at the thought of the liquid just beneath his mouth. All that was keeping it from him was a thin layer of skin... "Mm. I don't know, are you saying yes?"

Alec sighed, resting his head in the space between shoulder and neck. "Yes."

"Yes?" Simon repeated excitedly, eyes flashing with hunger as his hands tightened in the fabric of his lover's sweater.

"Yes." The Shadowhunter breathed.

That was all the vampire needed to hear. He licked one last time at the skin of Alec's neck , pressing a kiss briefly to his pulse before sinking his fangs into the tender skin beneath his mouth. Immediately a moan tore its way from the Shadowhunter's throat as endorphins rushed through his veins. Hands that were once holding his lover's hips gently tightened nearly to the point of bruising, pressing every possible inch of his body to Simon's. _"Ah..."_

Simon growled lowly in response, hands snaking into Alec's hair and tugging gently as he suckled on the wounds he'd created. Nephilim blood was amazing. It tasted like what Simon assumed magic and innocence would taste like, a strong vibrant flavor that exploded on his tongue and left him wanting for more. And when tasting Alec's blood, there was no doubt in the vampire's mind that his lover was part angel.

Alec whimpered, grinding up into Simon wantonly. It went against everything that he had ever been taught to let a vampire drink from him. ...The mix of adrenaline and danger only added to the thrill and pleasure. Unfortunately, his blood couldn't be replenished as fast as he would have liked, and in result he felt his lover pull away all too soon, earning a low whine in response. He struggled to pull the vampire back to his neck in order to get that high back, groaning in frustration when his lover didn't budge.

"Shhh." Simon murmured, petting the Shadowhunter's hair as he lapped gently at the wounds, cleaning up the last of the spilled blood before pulling back to press a kiss to the older boy's mouth. "I don't want to kill you."

Alec sighed softly, his senses beginning to return to him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He lifted his head ever so slightly, returning the kiss warmly. "Thank you." He murmured, pulling back to rest his forehead on Simon's forehead. The meaning behind those two words went unspoken. _Thank you for stopping._

The vampire snorted softly. "If anyone should be thanking someone then it should be me."

The Shadowhunter shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's my choice, why should you thank me for that?"

"Because you're willingly becoming my food, or well, drink in this case." Simon answered, nuzzling into his lover's neck. "And that definitely deserves thanks."

Alec shrugged again, resting his head on top of the smaller boy's to peer at the tree. Blue eyes widened slightly at one crucial detail that he'd missed before. "So... How are we going to explain to Iz that we broke her favorite star topper?"

Simon nearly choked in surprise. " _What_?"

The Shadowhunter turned his lover's head slowly, pointing at the shattered remains of the silver star that laid nearly out of view.

"...I don't suppose you have any super glue, do you?" The vampire questioned hopefully.

Alec laughed, musing brown locks as he stood, placing Simon's feet on the floor. "Come on, before she comes home and tries to put a seraph blade through your chest."

"Tries?" The younger boy questioned, bending down to pick up as many shards as he could find.

"Of course." Alec murmured. "Watching you get murdered will ruin my appetite and then I'll never get to eat that pie."

Simon looked up, meeting teasing blue eyes as he swatted the Shadowhunter playfully. "Well I'm definitely feeling the love."

"If you're feeling it now, just wait until you see your present..." Blue eyes darkened and a pale tongue swept over a plump lower lip.

"Oh?" The vampire managed; he was sure that were he not dead, his heart would be thumping a mile a minute.

"Mmm-hmm." Alec answered. "It's going to be _delicious_."

Simon couldn't wait.


	10. Malec and Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikariMelody who wanted Alec depicted as Rudolph and Magnus depicted as Santa among other things :)

Once upon a time in the North Pole, there lived an amazingly fabulous young man. This young man was very important. You see, he was Santa's son and was meant to one day take the place of his father and deliver all the presents to the children of the world. His name was Magnus and whatever lucky soul he passed was bound to be blessed with the spirit of Christmas, not to mention a killer fashion sense--But that is besides the point. Magnus was important and with importance came responsibility. Of course, every head man has a trusty partner by his side and this young man could settle for nothing but the best. And the best, as it turns out, was a young reindeer by the name of Alec.

Alec never really fit in, what with his nose being a startling red instead of the normal black of the other reindeer and so, he was left out from the normal games the other's played. Which of course, worked out in Magnus' favor since he never would have met the adorable reindeer if it hadn't been for that shiny nose of his. But, that is a tale best saved for another time.

Alec and Magnus got along well, some might even say that they were in sync with each other, one in the same being. They were like a well oiled machine. One half adorable, blushing red-nosed reindeer and the other amazingly attractive and fashionably stylish Santa-material. To put it straightly, the two were a team.

Now, Santa is a very busy man and he needs every single one of his elves to work hard in order to be ready for Christmas every year. He has no time to send some out to deal with the odd problems every now then. So Magnus and Alec fixed them instead. And really! The things that could happen in the North Pole! Elves getting buried by odd piles of snow. Wrapping machines going wild and causing an avalanche of presents. Ribbons getting so tangled that the elves got tied together. And don't even get me _started_ on the misuse of glitter and accessories! But, I digress. Someone had to fix the problems and the fabulous trio were the ones tasked with the honor.

So, it was with this knowledge that the two found themselves heading towards Santa's office, something that was very out of the ordinary.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Alec asked worriedly, sinking his teeth into his plump lower lip and looking adorably nervous. Now, let me just take a moment to explain to you just how attractive the darling reindeer was. With a ruffled brown fur vest that was soft to the touch, over a skin tight leather long-sleeved shirt that had tufts of the same brown fur around his wrists and clung to the muscles of his arms and chest; not to mention the matching leather pants that were like a second skin on his long legs, dipping low enough to allow his small tail to move freely, along with the knee-high furred boots he wore, he was beyond delicious. Some might even classify him as good enough to eat.

And then there was his face. Sharp cheekbones with a soft jaw, a sloping nose that was adorably red no matter what the temperature and those to die for sky blue eyes nearly hidden with messy black locks; topped off with the velvet covered antlers that protruded from the side of his head, he was beyond adorable and gorgeous. Not to mention his kind manner that was sweeter than cotton candy and better than a warm fire and some hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

Alec was the most amazing bundle of sweet, awkward, sexy, delicious, utterly edible, not to mention such a goddamn coc- Ahem. To put it simple Alec was an amazing reindeer.

Magnus shrugged in response, examining a perfectly painted nail that held several small sparkling candy canes. "I'm sure it's nothing, darling. The old man probably just wants to go over some progress reports."

Now. Since I've described Alec I might as well tell you what Magnus looks like, yes? The young Clause was tall, taller than Alec even, practically towering over everyone but his father. He had an even tone of tanned skin--courtesy of his Mother--and dazzling green and gold eyes that nearly sparkled in the light. Some said his eyes held pure magic while others said he was a spawn of the _batubara pembawa_ , or coal bringer, also known as Valentine for those who dared to speak of him. He was the evil they cautioned children about in Christmas songs. He was the bringer of coal, the one who leached the happiness from Christmas if given the chance. Magnus and Alec's job existed because of Valentine. He was the one who wished to sabotage Christmas. But, we're getting sidetracked. Back to Magnus. The young man wore a warm red jacket that hung open over a white seal's pelt tank-top that just barely covered his stomach. Green sparkles flashed across the fabric in fabulous swirling designs of everything Christmas. On his long legs were leather insulated pants much the same as Alec's, only instead of the plain black material, his were a splashed green and red, threads of white stitched up the seams in snowflake patterns. His boots were soft and comfortable, a pale white and blue that nearly blended in with the snow, the only difference being the small threads of icy blue that mimicked that of cracked ice.

Though, while his outfit was good and all, his features should be adequately described as well. He had a delicate face, arching eyebrows highlighting the slope of his cheeks. A slight shimmer of lip gloss made his lips look plump and his magic eyes were surrounded by pale white glitter that looked like snow fall. A single snowflake rested underneath his right eye. On his head was the traditional red and white Santa hat, the fur shimmering under the lighting as well.

All in all he was fabulous and could put the decorations that were strew and artfully placed (courtesy of the young Clause) to shame. And he knew it too.

The reindeer didn't looked convinced. "But he's never regarded that as 'urgent' and never told us to come immediately." Alec said, wringing his hands nervously. Large doe-like blue eyes shifted around the candy-cane striped hall.

Magnus shrugged, seemingly uncaring; though when the young reindeer didn't look as if he'd be calming down anytime soon, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing blue eyes to look up into his magic green/gold's. "It'll be fine, darling. Just relax. This isn't our first rodeo, so to speak."

Alec blushed darkly, stuttering out a confirmation and lowering his eyes to the floor. He didn't like making eye contact due to years of bullying from others belonging in his race. The young reindeer was always so uncomfortable in his own skin, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to melt away like the snow, free from the pesky trials of life.

Magnus frowned at the thought.

If you knew about Alec's past, saw the scars on his arms and back, then you'd understand why the reindeer was so jumpy and skittish all the time. But as it goes, most didn't and so, it was just another thing added to the long list that made the young reindeer an outcast to others.

The young Claus himself wouldn't have even known if he hadn't come across the young reindeer being attacked that one fateful afternoon when he had been on his way to the candy maker, in need of some peppermint chapstick (because really, cold weather does not go well when one wants soft lips). He'd heard the smacking of flesh, and Magnus, being the oh so curious creature that he was, had gone to see what the cause was. What he'd seen had both shocked, horrified, and angered him.

A group of three reindeer had stood around a huddled from, kicking at the boy at their feet with harsh smirks and snide comments. Through it all the boy had not uttered a single sound. Immediately after taking in the scene he'd used his Christmas magic to cause a large pile of snow to drop on their heads, sending them sprawling to the ground as he strode over to the boy--it was a reindeer he'd realized with a jolt after seeing the velvet antlers.

The three reindeer began to stir with several groans, and when they began to right themselves, intent on taking more anger out on the poor thing curled into a ball in front of him, Magnus couldn't help but be furious.

"What in Christmas' name do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. The reindeer froze in fear when they saw him and his flashing magic eyes. "You're supposed to work together, not beat each other to death!" Magnus placed a gentle hand to Alec's shoulder, sending soothing magic into his beaten body. "You can expect this to be reported to my Father." He flicked his eyes up to the group who seemed frozen. "Get out of my sight!"

They obeyed. Ran fast and scared like the cowards they were.

Magnus turned back to the shaking reindeer, cursing slightly under his breath as he prodded at the wounds with his magic. "Those bastards. Darling, are you okay?" He asked gently. When the boy did nothing more than curl into himself more, the young Claus rubbed at the soft velvet of his antlers. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Alec's head tilted into Magnus' hand, a soft sigh leaving bloodied and bitten lips. At the reassuring words and the gentle touch, the boy's body seemed to melt, the tension pouring off of him with a small whimper.

"Shhhh. It's alright." Magnus reassured gently, weaving his magic through the reindeer's body. "They're gone, darling."

After the boy had been fully healed, Magnus saw how tired he was. Knowing that the other boy was too exhausted from his ordeal to get back to safety before night fell, the Claus lifted the reindeer into his arms, causing closed eyelids to snap open.

"W-w-hat-t-t?!" He stuttered, and Magnus noted with interest that his nose flared a brighter red.

"Calm down, dearie. I'm not going to hurt you. We just really need to get back to the village before it's dark." The tall boy soothed, pulling at all of the magic within his system.

"Y-You don't-t have to d-do that you k-know." Alec had managed to say, practically shaking with the force of his stutters. Magnus found it beyond endearing.

He shrugged. "No. You're right. I don't really have to do it." When the reindeer flinched, closing his eyes and curling slightly into himself as if preparing for a strike, Magnus' voice softened. "But I want to. Besides, It'd be rather rude to just save you and then walk away only for you to get taken by the _batubara pembawa_. Kind of defeats the purpose, you know?"

Startling blue eyes met Magnus' for the first time during the whole ordeal, taking the Claus' breath away. Those eyes... They were beautiful. Blue bled into blue in swirls of different shades, so entangled together that they made the older boy dizzy at the intricacy of it all.

"T-t-thank y-you."

Green eyes slid shut in concentration, the snow around the pair beginning to swirl unnaturally. "I'm going to transport us to the village," Magnus murmured, eyes tightly closed. He didn't want to scare the reindeer with what others would classify as 'unnatural' and 'freakish'. "Hold on to me, okay?"

In answer Alec's arms wrapped timidly around the Claus' neck, the reindeer lifting his torso slightly to nuzzle his nose into Magnus' neck. The taller boy could feel warmth burning into his skin, and with a slight jolt he realized that it must be coming from the other's nose. How peculiar he mused with a small smile, nuzzling his own nose unconsciously into Alec's hair. He smelled like warm winter breezes and the fresh scent of pine needles, but there was also something... muskier. More animal-like.

The two disappeared in a large burst of snow.

After that Magnus had taken the young reindeer under his wing, offering Alec shelter and freedom from prejudice while keeping him safe. The two had been inseparable since. The green-eyed boy smiled slightly at that as he glanced at the reindeer beside him. The young Claus had vowed to protect Alec from any of his tormentors, both previous and new. But the damage had already been done and all he could do was make sure the scars and pain inflicted on his friend's body and mind weren't worsened. Magnus sighed.

"What is it?" Alec asked softly, head tilted to the side.

The Claus waved a hand. "Oh nothing, darling. Just a few old memories."

The reindeer hesitated briefly, his soft black and white tail flicking. "Of?"

At this the taller boy grinned, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Why, the greatest reindeer of all, of course!"

Alec blushed furiously, not even bothering to push Magnus' arm away, knowing from experience that his efforts would be futile. "Magnus you've got to stop calling me that. If anything I'm the most pathetic reindeer of all."

Magnus frowned, tisking slightly as he abruptly twisted in front of his friend, bringing the two to a halt. He narrowed his eyes at Alec, placing his hands on his slim hips. "Please, darling. I've seen you fly, you're the best flier the North Pole has ever seen even if you won't allow anyone to see that. Not to mention the fact that you're the kindest person I've ever met."

The reindeer ducked his head at that, face turning an even darker red were that possible. "Kindness doesn't matter when it comes to being chosen to pull your Father's sleigh."

"No." Magnus agreed, throwing his arm once again over his friend's shoulder as they began walking forwards. "You're right about that. But neither does cruelty. Ever since he found out what happened to you, my Father has watched the possible choices for each free spot in the harness. Those who deserve it, who show what 'Santa' stands for are rewarded and chosen. So what makes you think that you won't be chosen?"

"I-"

A sharp voice sounded over what his friend was about to say and the taller boy frowned. _Ever interrupted_. "Affero has been waiting for you."

The Claus gave a low sigh, releasing Alec reluctantly before turning towards the owner of the interruption with an overly bright smile. "Camille darling, looking as good as ever."

The blonde gave him an unimpressed glance, ruby-red lips pursing as she flicked a long curl over her shoulder. "You're late, Magnus."

"And you're as forgiving as always...?" The teen in question answered, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Green eyes very unlike his own rolled in response as Camille nodded elegantly towards the large doors. "Go on. He’s waiting for you."

Magnus grasped the fur around Alec's wrist gently, pulling him along behind him. The reindeer always went into a sort of trance like state when around the elf, his brilliant blue eyes fading to a dull gray. She seemed to make him feel inferior so the young Claus made it a point as to not hang around with her for too long. "You make it sound like we're in a cult." He muttered, striding past her before pushing one of the large striped doors open. He silently noted that the usual low groan of the wood had disappeared. It seemed someone had finally found the time to fix it.

"Magnus, my son." A warm voice called, masking the low sound of the door slipping shut.

The tall teen bowed his head slightly, letting his grip on Alec's wrist go. "Father. We came as fast as we could."

The sound of gentle footsteps on the polished floor sounded in his ears before a pair of familiar polished black boots were appearing in his vision. "I'm sure you did."

Magnus looked up into amused eyes that were a mirror of his own. "I-"

Affero shook his head, turning his back to his son to make his way up the set of stairs behind him. He paused at the top, tall frame seeming even more intimidating before he flashed another warm smile. "Coming?"

The young Claus nodded, quickly striding towards the stairs with Alec at his heels.

“It has come to my attention that quite the problem has developed.” Affero began, pursing his lips as he gazed at his son. “You are aware of the snow orb, yes?”

Magnus nodded. “Of course. It’s what gives us the power to make Christmas a white one. Without it there won’t be any snow.”

“Exactly.” He answered, sighing heavily as he sat down behind his large desk. “And unfortunately, it seems that well… someone has stolen it.”

Alec sucked in a sharp breath. “But that means- Christmas is ruined!” He flushed hotly at his outburst, ducking his head when two pairs of eyes turned to him.

Affero nodded. “You’re right, Alexander. Which is why I’m sending you two to retrieve it.”

“That’s all well and good and all,” Magnus started. “But how do you expect us to locate it?”

“I have reason to believe that Sebastian, son of the _batubara pembawa,_ took it.”

The two males spoke at once.

“But how are we supposed to find him?”

“Valentine has a _son_?”

For all the severity of the situation, Affero had a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. “Sebastian will be found by you Alec. You’re one of the best trackers, not to mention an outstanding navigator. You should find all you need in the vault where the snow orb was once kept.”

The reindeer blushed, nodding slightly. “Yes, Santa.”

“Do what you must but try not to get hurt.” Affero murmured. “Set out as soon as possible. I trust you two to take care of each other.”

The two males nodded at the older before turning away, walking quickly out of the door.

* * *

“So then,” Magnus started, stretching slowly as they made their way down the hall. “When do you want to set out?”

Blue eyes blinked slowly. “Set out.” Alec echoed.

“Yup.” He smiled cheerfully. “We have an evil son to track down, after all.”

The reindeer stared blankly at him, and Magnus finally began to grow worried. “Alec, darling, are you alright?”

He didn’t seem to hear him, tail swishing nervously behind him as he tugged at his fingers. “Track down… I can’t-”

“Alec,” Magnus murmured gently, turning his companion by his shoulders and meeting his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t track him down!” Alec burst out, eyes wide. “I’m not- I’m not that good! I can’t save Christmas!”

Magnus smiled slightly, tapping the reindeer’s nose with a soft chuckle. “Silly, reindeer. Of course you can. Do you know why?”

The other male shook his head mutely.

“Because I believe in you, of course.” He winked, grinning widely. “Now come on, let’s go take a look at that vault, hmm?”

* * *

Alec’s brows furrowed as his eyes traveled over every inch of the vault, running his fingers over any tracks and indents in the ice that shouldn’t have been there. “There’s something… strange about this.” He finally murmured, tracing the track of footprints to the altar and exit.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s not human.” The reindeer shook his head, holding up a small brown hair. “In fact, if I’m right, chances are he’s a reindeer.”

“Well fancy that.” Magnus drawled. “Valentine corrupted a reindeer. How utterly sickening.”

Alec grimaced. “The tracks lead west, into Valentine’s territory which is to be expected. Except, look at the clouds.” He pointed at the sky, tracing the dark sky with a finger. “That’s going to be one hell of a storm to face.”

“Don’t worry, sunshine.” The taller male grinned, throwing an arm over his companions shoulder. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

They walked for what felt like ages; long into the day and well after the sun had begun to set. They only stopped when it was absolutely necessary, the world going dark with the night.

“My feet are killing me.” Magnus groaned, wiggling his toes in his soft boots.

The reindeer chuckled, slowly tending to the growing fire placed in the middle of their shelter for the night, a rocky cave set into an icy mountain. “I’m afraid they’ll probably be hurting for a while. We have a long ways to walk and only so much time to reach Valentine’s territory and get back in time for Christmas.”

The young Claus made a face at that. “Why couldn’t this Sebastian character steal the orb earlier in the season?” He whined, huffing as he fell back against his furry blankets. “It would have made this much easier.”

Alec shrugged. “At least we’ve got more than a day.”

“Such an optimist.” Magnus crooned, smiling crookedly at his companion. “How do you do it, darling?”

Pale cheeks flushed as he mumbled. “Go to sleep, Magnus.”

* * *

“Wake up, Magnus.” Alec murmured softly, shaking the taller male’s shoulder. “We need to get going.”

Magnus groaned, rolling onto his side. “Oh ye of no mercy, spare me the cruelty of the morning.”

The reindeer snorted, poking the Claus’ side. “Get up you lazy bones, you need to eat so we can go.”

With a great deal of huffing and grumbling Magnus pushed himself up into a sitting position, squinting through the haze of sleep still surrounding his foggy mind as he grabbed the small cooked silver fish sitting by the fire. “Mmm.” He moaned, licking his lips. “Alec, darling, this is heavenly.”

Alec blushed, tail flicking nervously. “It’s just fish. I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh but you did.” Magnus reassured, waving a hand as he stood, stretching slowly. “Now then, I suppose we should get going, hmm?”

The other male nodded, averting his eyes from his companion's figure.

* * *

By midday they’d reached the start of Valentine’s lands, and by sometime later, they were well and completely lost in a harsh blizzard.

“Alec,” Magnus called in concern, shielding his eyes from pieces of ice and snow. “Love, you look as if your antlers are about to fall off from the cold.”

The reindeer hunched his shoulders, burrowing into his heavy coat for warmth. “I’m f-f-fine.” He gritted out, shivering harshly. “W-we can’t s-s-stop.”

Green eyes watched his stubborn companion worriedly, and it wasn’t long before his worries were proved correct. The smaller male stumbled, nearly falling forward and face planting into the snow, just missing it when Magnus’ arms wrapped around his trembling form. “Come on. We need to find shelter.”

He used his magic to the best of his abilities, though Valentine’s presence was making it weaker than it would normally be, to try to manipulate the snow and ice in an effort to see better. He walked for what felt like ages, until he feared that he wouldn’t find anything and they’d be stuck out here forever, and then their savior appeared; a dark snowy cave that sloped down into the earth, safe from the storm. Magnus quickly pulled Alec deeper into the cave, until they could barely hear the wail of the wind. He snapped a fire into existence, nearly depleting all the strength he had left, and placed Alec closest to the warmth before he began to strip him of his wet clothes, leaving him in his leather undershirt and leggings before wrapping his partner in heavy blankets. He slid into the cocoon with Alec, curling into his side and holding the almost unconscious reindeer against him.

It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep.

* * *

“Magnus?” Alec questioned softly, earning a soft groan as the Claus slowly blinked heavy eyes awake. “Magnus you can let go.”

The taller male stared down at his companion, not registering the words for a moment. “I’d rather not.”

Pale cheeks flushed, a red nose giving off a soft glow. “Wh-why?”

“You’re warm.” Magnus stated simply, nuzzling Alec’s cheek. “I like it.” He glanced down at the stuttering reindeer, meeting wide blue eyes and a taking in the shocked ‘o’ his lips made. It took all of five seconds for Magnus to claim those lips.

Alec squeaked in shock, fingers curling into the Claus’ shirt, torn between tugging him closer or pushing him away. This was all so confusing. Magnus had never-

The other male made a soft noise in the back of his throat that had the reindeer shivering, tanned fingers sliding up into his hair and stroking velvet antlers. “I told you I’d keep you warm,” Magnus purred. “Are you cold, Alec?”

The reindeer shook his head mutely, eyes wide. “N-no.”

Magnus grinned, chuckling softly as he tugged his companion onto his lap. “Good.” And then their lips were touching again, only this time, Alec responded, squirming slightly from his new position as tanned fingers stroked up over his skin, toying with his antlers and tail and sending thrills of heat down to pool in his stomach. He couldn’t help the delectable whines and whimpers from leaving his lips, body shuddering when his bare skin touched that of the Claus’, heart pounding as Magnus tugged at the hem of his pants, trailing burning kisses down his neck. “Alec,” He murmured, voice layered with want. “Will you let me-” 

Alec paused in the doorway, gaping at his lover’s words before interrupting with a flustered shriek. “Magnus! What are you _doing_?!”

The Warlock blinked, smirking slightly. “Telling a bedtime story of course.”

“That was not a bedtime story!” He flailed. “That was- that was something that would be found in those movies you hide under your bed! That was corrupting a child’s mind! And what are you doing putting me in reindeer suits in your fantasies?!”

“Would you rather be a different animal?”

The Shadowhunter sputtered, smacking his lover’s shoulder lightly. “I’d rather you not put me in any costume! In fact, I’d rather you not fantasize at all!”

Olivia blinked at them in confusion from her place snuggled into Magnus’ side. “Uncle Magnus, what kind of movies are under your bed?”

“Well now you’ve done it.” The Warlock stated after a pause, giving the blue eyed male a pointed look. “Whose corrupting the little ones now?”

“Jace is never going to let me babysit again.” Alec groaned, shaking his head in defeat. “Just go to bed sweetie, don’t listen to uncle Magnus, okay?” He smiled slightly, picking up the little girl so that Magnus could slip out of bed, placing her under the sheets and tucking her in.

“But what about the end of the story?” She pouted. “What happened to Christmas?”

“Ah, yes,” Magnus drawled, sending Alec a victorious smirk. “Well you see, Alec and Magnus successfully got the snow orb back to Affero after a tricky battle with Sebastian the evil reindeer. Just in time to deliver presents might I add. However, instead of his father doing it, Magnus was surprised with the honor of his first run, as was Alec, who was invited to take the front harness. Unfortunately, the young Claus had to object and insist on his partner sitting with him in the sleigh as navigator. When asked why, Magnus began to explain in detail, just how distracting Alec’s bo-”

“Okay that’s enough!” The Shadowhunter exclaimed, ushering the Warlock out of the room with a furious blush, closing the door behind him. “Really Magnus,” He scolded on their way to their room. “You can’t even handle a bedtime story?”

The Warlock shrugged, pulling his lover closer and stealing a kiss. “I like seeing you all flushed and bothered.”

Alec snorted. “And corrupting a little girl is the best way to accomplish that?”

“Yup,” He stated cheerfully. “Now then, about this animal role-play…”

The Shadowhunter groaned.


End file.
